powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Aston
Will Aston is the Black Overdrive Ranger. A suave and cocky spy-for-hire with a bag full of high-tech equipment, he enjoys any chance to prove his skills against sophisticated security devices. He is also a suave ladies man, à la a younger version of James Bond, who appreciates the finer things in life. He tries to maintain a cooler-than-thou edge, making him the only Ranger not to be excited about Halloween in Ronny on Empty, as he considered it "kid's stuff". Character History Used to working alone, he was initially annoyed at having to work in a team and deliberately went off on his own in the Atlantis mission, getting frustrated every time he screwed up as a result; he realized he needed the team when Mack saved his life. Will showed his corrected thinking at the idea of teamwork when trying to help Tyzonn learn the same lesson in Just Like Me. His connection to the team can be seen in Ronny On Empty, where he struck out on his own and risked his life to rescue Ronny, who'd been captured saving him. In One Gets Away, Will's attempt to return the third jewel to the Hartford estate ended in failure when Kamdor and Miratrix ambushed him and stole the jewel. In an attempt to salvage the situation, he resigned as a Ranger. However, he wasn't able to ignore his desire of helping his teammates keep the world safe that easily, and with help from Spencer who convinced Andrew that the Black Ranger wasn't in the wrong, Will was welcomed back to the team. His spy skills have made him a valuable asset; in Both Sides Now, during the search for the Hou-ou Bird, Will pretended to defect to the side of evil in order to retrieve the Bird from Kamdor. As a result of his infiltration mission and the loss of the third jewel, Will developed an enmity with Kamdor. In Two Fallen Foes, this was brought to a head; Kamdor, who had been insulting Will as a constant failure, faced him in a battle over the Golden Plate, and Will was able to personally destroy him. At the end of the series, Will decided to go back to being a spy, except that he will now train a team to work with. His genetic power is enhanced hearing and telescopic vision, his primary weapon is the Drive Slammer, and he commands the Speed and Crane Driver Zords. He later gains a new bike called the HoverTek Cycle, with a land and helicopter mode. Genetic Power(s) * Enhanced Hearing: Will is able to hear things that others cannot,as even the most minute sounds are audible to him, which fits in with his spy training perfectly. * 'Telescopic Vision: '''Will can see things that are at incredible distances,as if looking through a telescope. He also notices every tiny detail on an object, which, again fits in with his spy training perfectly. Black Overdrive Ranger Zords *Speed Driver *Crane Driver *BattleFleet (Megazord) Arsenal *Overdrive Tracker *OO Zip Shooter *Zord Console *Drive Defender *Drive Slammer *Defender Vest **Drill Blaster *Hovertek Cycle Trivia *While Will's Ranger identity was based on ''GoGo Sentai Boukenger's Masumi Inou / Bouken Black, his occupation and personality take more after Souta Mogami / Bouken Blue, with whom Masumi has a sort of rivalry. *Will is the Ranger to most commonly fight against Kamdor, due to the history his Sentai counterpart had with Kamdor's counterpart. See Also Masumi Inou - Will's Sentai Counterpart from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Category:Second-in-command Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Black Ranger